L'histoire de Lissa
by Cocoralie
Summary: J'ai voulu créer une histoire avec un personnage féminin que j'ai imaginé. C'est un personnage ancré dans le monde des Winx (le dessin animé), dans lequel les Winx elles-même seront présentes (ainsi que d'autres personnages très certainement tels que les Spécialistes et les Trix, etc...).
1. Prologue

Première chose que je souhaite dire c'est que je commence cette histoire en rappelant bien sûr que les personnages appartiennent au créateur de la série animée Winx, sauf deux personnages que jai imaginés moi-même (Mariella et Lissa).

La deuxième chose que je voulais dire est que si vous voyez des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, de même que si vous pensez qu'on pourrait vraiment améliorer des passages de l'histoire d'une quelconque façon, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler !

Pour le reste, Enjoy !

Je vous laisse avec ce que je me dis est un prologue.

* * *

Le seul bruit qu'on aurait pu entendre était des halètements lourds que faisait une jeune fille qui essayait de s'échapper de l'enfer dans lequel elle se trouvait, ainsi que de forts bruits de pas qui claquaient contre le carrelage du couloir interminable du château.

Cette jeune fille savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça bien longtemps. Soit on allait la rattraper soit elle allait complètement être essoufflée à force de courir à ce rythme effréné. Elle venait tout juste de quitter ses ravisseuses, et se trouvait avec une enfant d'environ un an dans les bras. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Belladona, Tharma et Lysslis, les trois sorcières ancestrales, lui avaient expliqué ce qu'elle devait faire si leur plan ne se passait pas comme prévu.

"C'est toi qui aura la charge de la gamine" l'une des sorcière avait dit.

"Si nous perdons ou si on cherche à te l'enlever, téléporte-toi grâce à nos pouvoirs jusqu'à Magix et rejoins notre fils là-bas." a rétorqué la plus âgée des soeurs, Belladona.

Il y eut à ce moment là un creux, puis la même soeur reprit.

"Compris, esclave ?" A-t-elle dit en levant le ton et d'une manière cruelle.

La jeune esclave a alors baissé la tête et a répondu par l'affirmative.

"N'oublie pas." a dit Tharma. "T'as pas intérêt à nous trahir. Tu sais que tu seras suivie."

"J'ai compris." a répondu la jeune fille à la merci des sorcières.

Malgré la situation délicate dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle avait toujours en elle une étincelle d'espoir. L'espoir que les sorcières allaient tomber face Marion et Oritel et qu'elle puisse élever l'enfant comme elle le souhaitait.

Un bruit assourdissant la fit sortir de ses pensées, puis elle sut à ce moment-là, sans comprendre comment c'était possible, que c'était fini. Les sorcières étaient finies. Elle était enfin libre après toutes ces années à la merci de ces horribles femmes.

Elle regarda un coup derrière elle puis sprinta jusqu'à la sortie du fichu château. Heureusement et malheureusement à la fois, elle ne croisa personne. Ce fut un soulagement quand elle arriva enfin dans la cour, devant le château et qu'elle pu se téléporter. Ce n'est pas sur Magix ou même une autre planète de l'univers magique qu'elle se téléporta. La seule chose qu'elle avait en tête c'était de protéger l'enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, et c'est comme ça que dans savoir sa destination, elle arriva sur Terre, dans une ruelle.


	2. Chapitre 1

Premier chapitre qui se passe, comme l'indique la phrase du début de chapitre : environ 12 ans plus tard. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'essaye de développer au mieux l'histoire et de ne pas passer du prologue où Lissa (la petite fille) avait 1 an à 17 ou 18 ans plus tard lorsqu'elle aurait 18/19 ans. Voila !

* * *

ENVIRON 12 ANS PLUS TARD

"Mariella !" cria une jeune fille d'environ douze ou treize ans.

Personne ne lui répondit. Après une attente de quelques secondes et avoir fait quelques pas, elle cria à nouveau, cette fois un peu plus fort.

"Mariella!" s'exclama-t-elle. 'T'es où?'

"Dans le jardin, Lissa ! Viens, rejoins-moi." répondit Marielle en criant elle aussi afin qu'elle puisse se faire entendre.

La jeune fille se précipita alors vers la grande porte vitrée à l'arrière de la maison et qui menait au grand jardin de la maison. Plus loin se trouvait Mariella, agenouillée devant des roses et d'autres fleurs du jardin. Elle se retourna vers Lissa, jeune fille aux cheveux noirs ondulés et aux yeux verts émeraude. Ses grands yeux innocents étaient rivés sur la femme d'une trentaine d'années.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux Lissa?" demanda Mariella en soufflant un peu à force de rester en plein soleil et de répéter les même gestes sans arrêt.

"Je venais juste te rappeler que je vais rejoindre Bloom au parc et que je dors chez elle ce soir."

"Ah oui c'est vrai, c'est aujourd'hui. Bon, je peux t'emmener au parc si tu veux." déclara la jeune femme en se tapant d'abord le front puis en relevant la tête la seconde d'après.

"J'aimerais bien Marie si ça ne te dérange pas." répondit Lissa, d'une voix douce et embarrassée.

"Ne t'en fais pas. C'est pas important ce que je fais. Je peux toujours reprendre ça plus tard." rassura Mariella. "Allez, viens, on y va." dit-elle en se levant.

Elles firent le trajet en voiture, et elles furent à peine arrivées à l'entrée du parc que Lissa ouvrit la porte de la voiture d'un coup sec, se leva de son siège et tomba nez à nez avec Bloom.

"Lissa ! N'oublie pas, je viens te chercher demain matin vers onze heure chez la soeur de Bloom." rappela Mariella à Lissa.

"Oui, je sais. À demain !" répondit Lissa, toute excitée de retrouver son amie.

"Et dis bonjour à sa soeur ! Oh ! Et bonjour Bloom !"

"Bonjour !" dit Bloom toute sourire alors qu'elle fit un geste à Mariella en signe de bonjour et d'au revoir.

* * *

"Comment t'es venue ?" demanda Lissa à Bloom une fois la voiture de Mariella disparue au bout de la rue. "C'est ta soeur qui t'a emmenée ?" reprit-elle.

"Non. Je suis venue à pied" a répondu Bloom alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle. "Mais elle m'a dit de l'attendre dans le parc." résuma-t-elle en courant vers le coeur du parc.

Lissa la suivit, son sourir jusqu'aux oreilles, heureuse d'enfin retrouver son amie. On aurait pu penser que ces deux-là se connaissaient depuis une éternité (autant que c'était possible puisqu'après tout, elles n'étaient que des enfants d'environ douze, treize ans.). Cependant, elles s'étaient à peine rencontrées. Pour faire l'histoire courte, elles ont fait la rencontre de l'une et de l'autre à la rentrée des classes, en septembre, ce qui fait tout juste quatre mois puisqu'à ce moment-là de cette scène, c'était décembre. D'où la raison pour laquelle elles se trouvaient là, dans le parc, en pleine semaine alors qu'elles devraient être à l'école; c'était les vacances. Lissa avait une confiance envers Bloom à l'instant qu'elle l'avait vue et c'était la même chose du côté de Bloom. Une heure après avoir été installées dans la même classe, elles étaient déjà inséparables.

"Et elle vient quand ta soeur, alors ?" demanda Lissa, intriguée.

"Elle m'a dit qu'elle nous laissait une heure pour faire ce qu'on veut." rétorqua Bloom, un air espiègle peint sur le visage.

Évidemment, comme beaucoup d'enfants de cet âge, elles adoraient faire des blagues aux gens autour d'elles, en incluant l'une et l'autre. Quel est l'intérêt de savoir ça ? Vous pouvez sûrement comprendre ce qui va se passer pendant cette heure libre. Elles ont d'abord décidé de s'en prendre à un chat qui passait par là. En voyant ce pauvre chat déambuler devant elles, elles se sont dit que quelques gouttes d'eau lancées 'malencontreusement' sur l'animal qui se fichait de tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, n'allait pas lui faire de mal. C'est comme ça que par la suite, Bloom s'est retrouvée avec deux griffures de chat aux bras et que Lissa a pu voir voir sa honte monter à cause de sa chute contre un poteau. Malgré ça, elles n'ont pas été découragé. Bien au contraire, elles ont continué à faire des blagues jusqu'à ce qu'épuisement s'en suive. Ou plutôt, ce qu'elles ne savaient pas c'est que la soeur de Bloom avait été témoin de la dernière petite blague des jeunes filles.

Ce fut une surprise lorsque celle-ci se montra au dessus de se soeur et de Lissa, les mains sur les hanches et le sourcil levé en signe de question.

"Je ne vous dérange pas trop les filles ?" demanda la plus âgée des trois.

"Tout roule", dit Bloom en roulant sur le ventre, la tête dans les mains. "ça fait déjà une heure ?"

"Je vous ai même laissé plus d'une heure. Faut qu'on y aille maintenant."

"Mais Daphné-" commença à se plaindre Bloom en laissant tomber sa tête contre l'herbe.

"Arrête de gémir comme ça. On s'était bien dit une heure. Et encore, j'ai été généreuse, je vous ai laissé trente minutes en plus. Maintenant arrête de pleurnicher et lève-toi, Bloom." dit Daphné calmement mais en même temps fermement.

Bloom comprit à ce moment-là que le temps des jeux était fini pour aujourd'hui. Elle glissa tout de même en murmurant un :

"Elle est nulle. Elle aurait pu nous laisser juste un peu plus de temps."

Lissa répondit par un rire, alors qu'elle aussi se relevait. Elles s'éssuyèrent les mains ainsi que leurs vêtements qu'elles avaient salis à force de tomber. Daphné leur lança un coup d'oeil pour vérifier qu'elles la suivaient. Une fois chez elles, Daphné se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque, prit un livre et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil alors que Bloom resta un instant plantée en plein milieu de l'entrée, Lissa sur sa droite.

"Il est quelle heure Daphné" Bloom décida-t-elle de demander.

"Dix-sept heure trente six. Pourquoi ?" a-t-elle répondu à sa soeur, déjà aspirée dans son livre.

"Rien. On va dans ma chambre. Appelle-nous si t'as besoin d'aide pour le dîner de ce soir." a dit Bloom tandis qu'elle commença à se diriger vers sa chambre.

Daphné l'interrompit dans son mouvement.

"Attends deux minutes, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose." annonça Daphné à sa soeur.

Bloom ne comprit pas ce qui pouvait être si important. Elle fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension et lui demanda tout naturellement quelle était l'information qu'elle cherchait à partager.

"Il faut juste que je te pose une question. Promis, ça va durer deux minutes, à peine." insista Daphné.

"D'accord." dit Bloom lentement et incertaine.

Elle se tourna vers Lissa, essayant de faire paraître que tout allait bien alors que dans sa tête, il n'y avait que de l'incompréhension.

"Tu m'attends dans ma chambre, Lissa ?" Bloom demanda-t-elle en espérant qu'elle n'allait pas poser de questions.

"Pas de problème, ne t'en fais pas. Je vous laisse parler." Lissa a-t-elle répondu, compréhensive.

Une fois que Lissa fut hors de vue, Daphné se leva après avoir d'abord posé son livre. Elle croisa les bras et garda une expression neutre ainsi qu'une voix calme et ferme.

"T'as pas quelque chose à me dire, Bloom ?"

"Hmm…? Quoi, qu'est ce j'ai fait ?" demanda Bloom en levant les yeux vers sa soeur, ne comprenant pas son erreur.

"Je ne t'avais pas dit d'éviter de fréquenter cette fille ?" demanda Daphné en hochant la tête vers la direction qu'avait pris Lissa.

"Si, mais je comprends pas pourquoi. C'est quoi ton problème avec elle ?" répondit Bloom en commençant à s'agacer et en croisant les bras à son tour.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit je ne sais combien de fois. Elle est bizarre. Son aura est étrange. Même sa tutrice -ou peu importe qui elle est- a quelque chose d'étrange-" commença Daphné en chuchotant.

"Quelque chose de sombre. Quelque chose de maléfique. Quelque chose d'anormal. Et blah, blah, blah." rétorqua sa jeune soeur, l'imitant. "Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit cinquante fois."

"C'est parce que ce que je dis est vrai." dit Daphné en élevant la voix.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu ne les connais même pas !" s'indigna la jeune Bloom, le sang commençant à monter aux joues.

"Je ne les connais peut-être pas, mais tu sais bien que j'arrive à sentir ces choses-là." répliqua Daphné en levant les bras au ciel. "Il y a quelque chose qui s'est passé dans leur vie. C'est pour ça que leur aura est aussi sombre."

"Justement !" s'impliqua Bloom encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. "Le passé ! C'est le passé comme tu le dis si bien. Arrête de t'acharner sur elles." dit Bloom en terminant la conversation.

Elle ne laissa même pas le temps à Daphné de dire quoi que ce soit de plus qu'elle s'envola vers sa chambre pour y retrouver Lissa, inconsciente de la discussion qui venait de se passer entre les deux soeurs.

* * *

Et une fois de plus, si jamais vous voyez des fautes dans le textes, n'hésitez pas à ma le dire afin que je puisse corriger ça !


End file.
